


A lucky accident

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Albus and Scorpius decide to have some fun in enemy territory and find themselves with an unexpected bonus in the form of James Potter.





	A lucky accident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
> Warnings: Underage 15x15x17

"Let's mix things up a little." Al purred seductively into Scorpius' ear.  
The two teen's were in the showers after Quidditch, naked, wet, soaped up, bodies pressed firmly against each other as the hot water beat down on them.  
"Mix things up how? There's not much we haven't tried." Scorp replied, nipping at Al's neck.  
"Hmmm Just a change in location. Let's say... enemy territory?" Al moaned wiggling his eyebrows.  
Scorp smirked at his boyfriend, grinding their arousal's together. "I'm guessing no clothes, towel or invisibility cloak on the way there?  
"Of course." Al said, smirking right back. Pushing a soapy finger into Scorp's entrance and sliding his tongue in his mouth as he gasped.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
There was about fifty feet of hallway, between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch changing room/shower area. It wasn't the most traversed area of the castle but there was still a chance of getting caught.  
Especially since today's opponent was Gryffindor, if there was any straggler's they would run right into them.  
Scorpius liked Al's adventurous spirit, it had led to many pleasurable situations, in various parts of the castle, using various different objects and even some polyjuice potion play.  
As they made their way through the empty hall, they groped each other relentlessly, attempting to elicit moans from the other, moans that would echo nicely.  
Every few feet they would need to touch more, slamming each other into the wall, lips crashed together, erections grinding roughly. 

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Fifty feet felt like forever, when they finally arrived at the entrance to the Gryffindor showers, they were both covered in bite marks, lips bruised, cocks swollen red and leaking pre-come.  
How they found the restraint not to fuck the others brains out on the way over, neither one of them knew, their need for each other had grown with every step.  
Al glanced over his shoulder, looking at the scene of destruction they left in their lust filled wake. They could pick the suits of armour up on the way back. Maybe.  
Al pushed the double doors leading to Gryffindor changing room open, entering with a skip, wiggling his arse at Scorp as he did.  
Scorpius growled, advancing on Al, who decided he'd make the blonde work for it, running ahead, giving his arse a slap or two, too work Scorp up even more.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Scorpius almost ran right into Al, who had stopped dead in his tracks, right at the mouth of the dome shaped shower room.  
There someone stood, under the shower, directly opposite the entrance, one hand pressed against the wall, as the water gushed out of the shower head and down his toned back.  
"Is that...?" Scopius asked, not needing to finish for Al to understand.  
"Yea... It's James." Al replied, a mischievous smirk on his face.  
"Nice arse. Must run in the family." Scorp said, giving Al's a firm squeeze, wondering if the older boy's would feel the same.  
"Why not give it a slap?" Al challenged.  
Scorpius looked back and forth between Al and James' arse, giving his boyfriend a quick snog, before silently creeping up behind James. He wasn't one to shy from a challenge and quite honestly he both wanted to feel that soft flesh and wanted to hear the arrogant Potter yelp.  
Scorpius raised is hand high in the air, bringing down as hard as he could, on James' right arse cheek with a loud crack, that echoed over the water.  
As he'd hoped Scorpius was also rewarded with a yelp but in the next instant, James had swung around taking a swing at his spanker. Luckily Scorpius had expected this type of reaction, jumping back in time to avoid a pop to the jaw.  
James was furious, threatening all manor of violence toward the younger boy's. That is until he saw where their gazes were directed.  
He immediately fell silent, covering up his shame with both hands, but, it was too late. They had both seen what James had between his legs.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
After five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Al couldn't take anymore and started giggling.  
James wanted to crawl in a hole and die. His little brother was failing to hold in his laughter, the giggles turned in to full blown hysterical cackling, he was practically in tears.  
Scorpius was a Malfoy, so naturally he had a good poker face but, even he almost lost it at Al's reaction.  
"I'm s-s-sorry. It's j-just **'lady killer James' 'Hung like a Hippogriff Potter' His pants are like like the Chamber of Secrets, they hold back the Basilisk.'** those are things people say about you and yet... _THAT_ is what you got down there?"  
"Now now Al. Calm down, you shouldn't laugh at your little brother like that."  
"Pfft gyahahahha"

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
When Al had finally calmed down, a full ten minutes later. A very red, very humiliated James spoke up first.  
"If you guys tell anyone about this, I swear..."  
"You'll what? You're not in the position to be making threats right now Jamie." Al said in a mocking tone, smirking at his brother. Al loved his brother but James could be a real dick sometimes, so Al's inner Slytherin wouldn't miss an opportunity like this.  
"Such a waste though." Scorpius said, interrupting the glaring match between brother's.  
"Handsome face and the rest of his body's great. Really, such a waste for him to graduate a **_virgin_**." Scorp added, punctuating the last word.  
Al's face lit up, catching on. When he first saw his bro in the shower, he had planned on asking if he wanted to join them, half jokingly.  
But right now, they could do anything they wanted, James was a proud guy, he'd never want this secret to get out. They could completely dominate the older boy, which was a shared fantasy between the two young lover's.  
Every time James had opened his mouth to slag them off, they had talked about wanting to shove their cocks down the arrogant Gryffindor's throat to shut him up. Just recently in fact, after winning against Slytherin in the match, he had said some pretty arrogant and rude things.  
"You're right." Al said clapping his hands together. "We can't let _The_ James Potter graduate a virgin. The headmistress is always talking about interhouse relations,let's help our Gryffindor senior graduate with a bang.  
"Oh what a wonderful Idea Albus!" Scorpius said, walking over to an increasingly nervous James. He pulled James hands away from his shame. "But... I think this thing is too small to be useful." Scorpius flicked James cock, smirking at the angry glare he received.  
The normal James would've punched him for sure, that he didn't, proved they were the ones in control.  
"You have a point Scorp. Guess we'll have to use _that_." Al said smiling  
"It can't be helped. _That_ it is."  
Scorpius wrapped an arm around James' waist, pulling the taller boy's body against his own, his cock against James' virgin arse crack.  
"Since you're so small, maybe you've played with back here before?" Scorpius asked, gyrating his hips to grind against his arse.  
James moaned softly before he sputtered denials. "T-there's n-no way I would. Don't compare me to you homos"  
Scorpius looked to Al, who gave him a nod. Al stepped forward, placing his hands on James' shoulder, at the same time Scorp hit the back of James' knee, forcing James kneel in front of his younger brother.  
James was about to scream at Scorpius when he realised he was eye level with his brother's large erection. Up close it really seemed huge, while Al's length was probably only a little above average, he was so thick.  
Al slapped that fat cock against James' lips as he stared down at his kneeling brother. "You say some really rude things. Let's put that mouth of yours to better use."  
When it seemed like James had no intention of opening up anytime soon, Scorpius made him an offer.  
"You open your mouth, we keep ours shut.  
James' eyes went wide, this Slytherin bastard was seriously blackmailing him into sucking his brother's dick.  
But the private humiliation of submitting to these two, seemed like a better alternative than the very public humiliation of the whole school finding out he had a small dick.  
James opened his mouth, allowing the head of Al's cock to pop in.  
"Good boy.Now, look up at me while you suck."  
James glared-rather than looked-up at his brother as his lips were stretched wide, his mouth slowly filled by inch by inch of thick cock. James started gagging before Albus even had half his length in his bro's mouth.  
As James backed of, Al stuck a hand behind his head, holding him in place. Al pulled his cock out, until only the head remained before pushing back in, he repeated this again and again, slowly thrusting in to his brother's mouth, attempting to go a little deeper each time.  
Scorpius was getting more and more turned on, watching his boyfriend get sucked off by his brother, listening to his soft moans and though James hadn't realised it himself yet, his little dick was rock hard and leaking.  
Scorp pressed his smirking lips to Al's, swallowing his moans as he practically devoured his mouth. Al wrapped his free hand around Scorpius' length, the blonde moaned in pleasure as his hard on was touched for the first time in what felt like forever.  
It didn't take long for Scorpius to come undone at the ministrations of Al's expert hands. As Al felt Scorpius begin to throb in his hand, he aimed Scorpius' cock at James' face, watching as his brother's face was coated in thick come.  
Albus pulled his cock all the way out, rubbing it over James come covered face, collecting Scorp's come on the head of his saliva covered cock.  
"Lick it up."  
James showed no hesitation as he licked at Al's cock head, lapping up Scorpius' come before sliding the hot prick between his lips once more, taking it as deep as he could manage, stroking what he couldn't fit in hit mouth while fondling his balls.  
"Fuck that's hot. He's so into it." Scorpius said, stroking himself to hardness again.  
Al moaned loudly, gripping James' hair tightly, he started bucking into the now willing mouth, every thrust bringing him closer.  
Albus withdrew all but the head as he started shooting in his brother's mouth, James instinctively swallowing every drop his brother fed him.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
All embarrassment lost, or at least overpowered by lust, James licked his lips clean as he began touching himself.  
Scorpius thought James deserved a reward for his efforts, so he pushed him onto his back, spreading his legs wide open, he settled between them on his knees.  
Scorpius swatted James' hand aside and In one movement he swallowed all of James' barely four inch cock, sucking him painfully hard. James cried out as his virgin cock was devoured.  
Coming in a matter of seconds, Scorp made sure not to swallow, showing James his mouth filled with the older boy's come. He leaned forward pressing his lips to James'. Mouth open and panting hard, he tasted himself on Scorpius' tongue.  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
Once Scorp was done exploring James' mouth with his tongue, James was left breathless. It wasn't his first kiss, by any means, it was however the hottest kiss he'd ever had. In the past he had kept things PG to avoid his _little_ secret being discovered.  
"I prefer the non-magic way, but I don't really have the patience for that right now." Scorp said, looking up at Al, who let out a soft sigh but nodded his agreement.  
Scorpius grip James' thighs as he muttered a spell under his breath.  
James felt a tingling sensation as his insides were cleaned, stretched and lubed. Scorpius pushed three fingers against James hole, they slid in easily with a little pressure. James flinched expecting pain, but none came, it felt strange but not painful at all.  
Having confirmed that the spell had stretched him properly, Scorp withdrew his fingers, lubed up his cock with another muttered spell and rubbed his head over James' virgin entrance.  
"You ok with me fucking you?" Scorpius asked seriously, looking James in the eye.  
"Do I even have a choice?" James asked back.  
"Of course you do. If you don't want to, I'll just fuck Al. We won't say a word about that." Scorpius said, gesturing to James' crotch.  
"We came in here planning to fuck each other anyways. Getting to play with you was just a lucky bonus." Al chirped happily, stroking his hard dick. Ready to fuck either one of the boy's in front of him.  
"Shit. I've come this far. Might as well go all the way. Do it."  
Scorpius smirked, James was cute when he wasn't honest, it was obvious he wanted it. After enjoying sucking dick, he needed to know what getting fucked felt like. Lucky for him, Scorpius was too horny to make him beg for it.  
Scorpius eased in slowly, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped him. James didn't seem to be in any pain at all, even with the spell that was unusual, it was like he was truly born to take dick.  
Once Scorpius bottomed out, he withdrew slowly, until only the head remained, then slammed into James hard, the older boy moaned in pleasure as the blonde's cock filled him.  
Over and over again, with every movement of Scorpius' cock, James practically howled, his moans echoing of the tiled walls. 

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
James came for the third time since Scorpius started drilling his ass, almost twenty minutes ago, the orgasms from getting fucked were thousands of times more incredible than when jerking off.  
As James splattered his chest yet again, he felt Scorpius grow even larger inside him, with three more thrusts Scorpius finally came, his body shuddering as he emptied his balls.  
Scorpius collapsed on top of a warn out James, both their bodies soaked in sweat, panting hard.  
Al hovered over them, licking his lips at the sight. With a great amount of effort, Albus managed to keep his hand off his cock the whole time Scorpius was fucking James, it was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.  
Because of this, Al was looking at the two like they were pieces of meat and he was a starved man waiting to sink his teeth into them.  
"So, which one of you will I be fucking?" Al asked, eyes and voice dripping with lust.  
"Ugh I-I can't anymore, Al, please." James begged.  
Scorpius chuckled, reaching behind himself, he pulled his arse cheeks apart, holding himself open. "Come get it babe. Show your brother what he's missing."  
Albus magically lubed up his cock, sinking himself into Scorp's unprepped hole. "Fucccccccck." Albus groaned in sheer bliss as his boyfriend's hole clamped around him.  
Scorpius was the first to move, pushing his hips back, impaling himself on Al's thick cock, moaning unashamedly.  
Al quickly matched Scorpius rhythm, slamming into him with precise thrusts, hitting his sweet spot every time.  
Al's pace soon became more frantic, he lost himself in pleasure, fucking into Scorpius at full force. The blonde's body rubbing against James' as Al rocked him forward with every powerful thrust.  
James moaned just at the sight alone, wrapping his hand around Scorpius' hard length, he started pumping him, sliding his thumb over the pre-come soaked head.  
When he came, it was screaming Al's name in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, an orgasm many times more intense than the one he had from fucking James ripping through his body.  
Al pulled Scorpius' body back against his own, thrusting up into him, giving James a clear view of Scorpius' hole being stretched open by his brother's thick cock.  
Al connected his lips with Scorp's in a sloppy saliva filled kissed, moaning into his mouth as he came. Some of his come spilling out of Scorpius' hole and dripping around his own cock.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
After helping James up and showering, Albus and Scorpius started their naked journey back to the Slytherin locker room. Leaving Jamie a sputtering mess when they promised to train him to be the perfect bottom for Teddy by graduation.  


**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings.  
> And beginnings.  
> And middles.  
> Well it's just plot less smut anyways.


End file.
